Villages
'Villages' There are many villages throughout Maiden Desmodus, and not all of them are controlled by a faction, and not all of them are even controlled by humans. Thirian Villages There are 2 villages that are under the control of Tharn right now. The first is Bleek. Bleek has a bunch of caverns that are filled with shadows, perfect for a place to train for newbies, and above those caverns are the steps of heaven. It also has an underwater cavern to the north of Bleek, where a monstrous fish named Guppy lives. Careful, he can swallow you whole, and the worms in his stomach aren't too nice. To the west of Bleek live the tomboor, a vicious, deformed human race. In Bleek there is a fortune teller, a butcher that will pay you for butchered carcasses, and a Mandrish merchant. The other village controlled by Tharn is Kemble. Kemble is a port village with ships running to and from Kaboga Island. To the north lie the cold, barren wastelands. To the south lies Tam's Bog, a bog that is infested with shadows, and the Ungaal Mines, a miners camp that was overun by extremely hostile creatures dubbed as Ungaal. In Kemble you can find a widow that is obsessed with cats, a woman that needs help with milking, and a blacksmith. Kneyan Villages There are also 2 villages under the control of Johannasburg. The first is Grasspointe, a village mainly of farmers. It has it's own little chapel devoted to the Maiden, a general store, and a secret, submerged tunnel that leads to something disturbing. To the west is Fort Kemmer, to the east are the Middleton Acres, and to the south is the Johannasburg Forest, inhabited by rabbits, violent wolves, some krish, and a fearsome Creb, and the Highwater Mountains, which in the caves below lurk Gaal. The other village is Tomiaston. Tomiastion has a mansion (although it's locked), a tanner who will pay you for tanned hides, many farms, a general store, a large boating/fishing area, the Greasy Duck Tavern, the Highwater inn, and another curch devoted to the Maiden. To the north are the Highwater mountains, to the east is the Johannasburg Forest, and to the south is Lake Bhur, a lake inhabited by strange birds called Kiperoo. There is a small island in the middle of the lake with a giant tree on it. Other Villages Some villages that aren't controlled by a faction, and don't really have anything in them, but still deserve to be mentioned will be listed here. First up is the Krish Village. The krish village is inhabited by krish of course, but they are being attacked by a giant crab-like creature that they call the Basilisk. They want you to defeat it for them. Second is the Kabogan Island Village. It is filled with the sick people that live on the island, along with a professor that is studying a cure. You can help him find a cure, or battle giant apes called Kapuwu, but be warned, you just might catch the disease yourself. Third is the Haarganese village. There is nothing really in this village, but it's part of a Thirian task. The Haarganese village is located on an island accessible by sailing a canoe in the frozen tundra just north of Kemble. As soon as you land you will be attacked by the Haaraganese shaman. Defeat her, and you will have to get past the frost drake that wanders around. Finally, there is the Haarganese Chieftan who will also try to kill you. Fourth and finally is the High Pass lodge located in the High Mountain Pass. You can buy food, rest, and get your own inn room here. Also, the huge man named Faltilk is half giant. His mother was a giant who was killed for having Faltilk, and his father was stepped on and killed by another giant. Faltilk wants you to go take care of the giant that stepped on his father. He also has a Lycanthrope head on display in his lodge.